Activities in the past year have allowed us to find many new applications for the techniques being developed to convert word processor and text editor output to typeset pages. We have learned to rely ever more heavily on telephonic transmission. We have been investigating the interaction of microprocessors with mainframe systems to learn how best to distribute the successive steps of initial keying, correcting, encoding, and typesetting. The IBM-Personal Computer, PSL Micom, and Osborne units all coordinate with WYLBUR programs and are used to send coded information.